


The stranger you recognise

by Marrie_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of bad flirting, Chronic Illness, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Wolfstar as main relationship, mentions of abuse, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrie_L/pseuds/Marrie_L
Summary: Your soulmate will be the stranger you recognise.

 
Sirius accidentally texts the wrong number. It's the beginning of something stronger than friendship, something special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is **bold**  
>  Remus is _italic_

SATURDAY

(11:23) **Hey babe, wanna come over? Prongs is not home tonight…**

(11:28) _How tempting this sounds, I guess I’ll have to pass._

(11:29) **Aww why not? Prongs can’t interrupt us tonight… ;)**

(11:29) **WOW FUCK, WRONG NUMBER.**

(11:30) _I figured that out.  I feel kinda sorry for this Prongs though._

(11:30) **Don’t. He’s probably having the time of his life.**

(11:31) _Yeah, because being cheated on is called ‘having the time of his life’._

 (11:32) **WOAH WAIT WHAT? You think Prongs and I are dating???**

(11:32) **That’s the greatest joke I’ve heard in a long time.**

(11:33) _You’re not?_

(11:33) **Of course not! Prongs is my dearly beloved housemate who’s staying all night with his girlfriend who he’s very much in love with. No cheating here!**

(11:34) _Aww, did Prongs leave you all by yourself?_

(11:35) **Shut up.**

(11:35) **But yes, he did.**

(11:36) _Poor stranger.  All left behind by his ‘dearly beloved housemate’._

(11:36) **Hé, don’t use my words against me!**

(11:36) _Everything you say can and will be used against you ;)_

(11:37) **Ha ha ha very funny.**

(11:37) **Anyway, the one I actually wanted to text finally arrived so I’m afraid I’m not the only one who’s going to be left alone.**

(11:38) _Have fun tiger. Be safe._

(11:38) **Woah woah woah. That’s not what we’re going to do!**

 

SUNDAY

(10:46) **Update: she’s not pregnant.**

\---

(12:03) _Well hello there stranger-who-keeps-texting-me. That’s good news._

(12:04)  **She did beat me with Mario Kart, though.**

(12:04) **And you’re the one who keeps answering me.**

(12:04) _That must have hurt you._

(12:05) **Of course that hurts. Nobody, I repeat NOBODY, beats me. I’m the Mario Kart champion!**

(12:06) _Correction: nobody but your girlfriend._

(12:06) **Naah, Marls is not my girlfriend. We act like it sometimes, but I’m not stupid enough to hit on her. Dorcas will kill me then.**

(12:06) _Dorcas?_

(12:07) **Her girlfriend.**

\---

 (13:38) **Did I scare you away?**

\---

(14:57) _I’m sorry! I got my phone taken away! I didn’t mean to ignore you!_

(15:03) **Not homophobic?**

(15:04) _I would be really hypocrite then._

(15:04) **…**

(15:04) _You want me to say it out loud, don’t you?_

(15:05) **Maybe**

(15:05) _Well then, here it is: yes stranger, I like boys too._

(15:05) _So, now it’s said. You can leave now._

(15:06) **That wasn’t my plan actually. But, you’re a boy then?**

(15:06) _I wasn’t planning on telling you that, but yes, I am._

(15:07) _Work is calling. Goodbye tiger._

(15:07) **Talk to you later!**

\---

 (19:32) **Good evening sunshine**

(19:33) _Yes?_

(19:33) **I’ve been thinking…**

(19:33) _I have no idea about what, but don’t do it._

(19:34) **Haha, very clever.**

(19:34) **But seriously. You’re in my contacts as Random-person-I-texted and that can’t stay there like that.**

(19:35) _I’m already in your phone?_

(19:35) **Yeah. Don’t tell me you didn’t add me.**

(19:35) _I did. You’re ‘Tiger’_

(19:36) **No, no. I’m not a cat. I’m more a dog-person.**

(19:36) _I can change it into ‘Poodle’?_

(19:37) **I assume that means you’re not going to tell me your name?**

(19:37) _Nope._

(19:37) **In that case I’m not going to tell you mine. You can call me Padfoot, though. All my friends call me that.**

(19:38) _Prongs, Padfoot… Are you in a gang?_

(19:38) **Hell yes I am! I’m in the worst gang!**

(19:38) **Naah, just joking. Although my other housemate is Wormtail.**

(19:39) _Oh dear. Do I want to know the story behind that name?_

(19:39)  **No.**

(19:39) **But we have to get you a name too! I can’t continue to keep calling you ‘random stranger’**

(19:39) **Do you have a nickname?**

(19:40) _Well…_

(19:40) _I’m going to regret this, am I?_

(19:40) **Probably, yes.**

(19:41) _My friends call me Moony._

(19:41) **Well, Moony it is then. Welcome by the Marauders!**

(19:41) **I have to warn you though. Once you’re in, there’s no way out.**

(19:41) _He tells me when I’m already in. But really? You named yourself?_

(19:42) **Of course we named ourselves. What do you think?**

(19:43) _Why doesn’t this surprise me at all actually?_

(19:44) **Because I’m that awesome?**

(19:44) _Hmm, no that’s not the reason._

(19:45) _But I’m going to bed. Goodnight Padfoot._

(19:45) **Goodnight Moony. Sleep well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is **bold**  
>  Remus is _italics_

MONDAY

(2:23) **UNBELIEVABLE! HE ACTUALLY SENT ME AWAY!**

(2:26) _What have you done, Padfoot?_

_(_ 2:27) **Apparently answering the questions he asked wasn’t what he wanted. Why would he ask them then?**

(2:28) _What did he ask?_

(2:28) **He wanted to know what changed in the art after the fall of the Roman Empire. ‘Less gay paintings’ wasn’t the answer.**

(2:29) _He sent you away because of that answer?_

(2:31)  **No...**

(2:31) **I wasn’t ‘appropriate clothed’. Hell yes I am. Nobody offends my crop top!**

(2:32) _Crop top as in crop top?_

(2:32) **Yes, why?**

(2:33) _Oh nothing. Just building a mental image._

(2:34) _Any other features I can add to my image?_

(2:35) **Smooth Moony, very smooth. How do I know you’re not a serial killer who’s trying to make a profile?**

(2:35) _You’re the one who texted me first. I assume that if one of us is a serial killer, it’s you._

(2:36) **You don’t trust me? That hurts, Moony.**

(2:36) **But okay, I’ll give you something if you do the same.**

(2:37) **Black hair, grey eyes, muscular, 5’9.5”, handsome, as in really smoking hot, ehh… Describing yourself is hard.**

(2:39) _Well okay, here it comes. Light brown hair, green eyes, skinny, 6’2”, pale. Where do you think I’ve got my nickname from? ;)_

(2:40) _Wow wait, I’m taller than you. Haha little midget Padfoot._

(2:41) **Not funny!**

(2:41) _Yes it is!_

(2:42) **Minny is calling. Speak to you later!**

(2:42) _Minny?_

(2:43) **My wonderful teacher and love of my life who’s now going to take my phone away, so goodbygfkjb**

(2:44) _Goodbye. Can I assume you’re not having your phone anymore?_

\---

 (7:12) **I got my phone back!**

(7:17) _Welcome back in the world of the living._

(7:18) **Well thank you.**

(7:18) _Only now?_

(7:19) **Yeah, I, eh, live on the campus.**

(7:19) **But what about you? How’s your day been? You know about my day, so tell me.**

(7:20) _Well, it hasn’t been really interesting. Mostly discussing about the meaning of a dead mouse._

(7:21) **What?**

(7:21) _Oh yeah, that’s true. You have no clue what I’m talking about. My other friends don’t even ask me about it anymore._

(7:22) **?**

(7:22) _I study Literature._

(7:23) **Now it makes sense.**

(7:23) _And you? I figured you’re also going to college._

(7:24) **Yes, I do. I study Art.**

(7:24) **But a dead mouse? Really?**

(7:25) **Don’t ask me to draw you!**

(7:25) _I wasn’t planning on that. But now you mention it…_

(7:26) **Nope. Not happening. I don’t draw humans.**

(7:26) _Who says I’m human?_

(7:27) **I knew it! I’ve discovered your secret!**

(7:27) _Oh no! What do I do now?_

(7:28) _I’m sorry. This needs to stay a secret._

(7:28) **Don’t worry, I’ll take it to the grave.**

(7:29) _Yes, that’s exactly what you’re going to do…_

(7:29) **And you’re still thinking I’m the serial killer of us two?**

(7:29) _Yes._

(7:31) **But you’re the one who takes my breath away ;)**

(7:43) **Moony?**

(7:56) **You’re here?**

 

TUESDAY

(5:33) _Sorry, I fell asleep._

(5:34) **Why are you awake at this hour? It’s too early!**

(5:34) _I’m even dressed and in the car._

(5:35) **Why??**

(5:35) _Nothing important actually._

(5:37) **Everything you do is important to me.**

(5:37) _Smooth._

(5:38) **I know, I know, even on this hour of the day. Which leads back to the question: WHY ARE YOU FULLY CLOTHED?**

(5:39) _Hospital visit._

(5:39) _But why are you awake? ;)_

(5:40) **BECAUSE SOME IDIOT NAMED MOONY TEXTED ME!**

(5:41) **Wait, your other message just arrived. You’re okay, Moony?**

(5:41) _Yes, yes I am._

(5:42) **That doesn’t sound believable. I’m serious, Moony. Is everything okay there?**

(5:42) _I’m fine, Padfoot. It’s just… well…_

(5:43) **Hm?**

(5:43) _I enjoy talking to you, even with the possibility you’re our serial killer and I don’t want you to run away, but I don’t want you to be forced to keep talking to me._

(5:44) _And it wouldn’t surprise me if you wanted to leave me and I wouldn’t blame you for it, but it is nice to talk to someone who doesn’t know and who doesn’t feel sorry for me._

(5:45) **MOONY!**

(5:45) **Relax! I’m not going to run away, okay? I love talking to you and you’re an amazing person.**

(5:48) _It’s just… Well…_

(5:48) _I’m ill, Padfoot. Really ill. And today is another day of treatment._

(5:49) **Why would I leave you? I’m the one who virtually holds your hand!**

(5:50) _I wouldn’t blame you if you did. Really._

(5:50) **Moony, I’m NOT leaving you alone, okay?**

(5:51) _We’ve arrived. I’m not sure when I’m going to be allowed to have my phone back._

(5:51) _So talk to you later._

(5:52) **Good luck!**

(5:55) _And Padfoot?_

(5:55) _Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually planning to post this after Christmas, but I just couldn't wait. Thank you all for your comments. It made me really happy. I love you all <3
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is **bold**  
>  Remus is _italics_

FRIDAY

(6:44) _Guess who just got his phone back?_

(6:45) **Moony! You’re back!**

(6:45) _Hell yes I am! My mother still isn’t sure it’s a good idea, but for some reason I convinced her that having contact with anyone might be good for me._

(6:46) _Sooo, did you miss me?_

(6:46) **Well, yes I did.**

(6:47) _Naah, I’m not going to believe you like this._

(6:48) **YES MOONY, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR SO LONG WITH JUST PRONGS AND WORMTAIL AS MY COMPANY? PROMISE ME YOU’LL NEVER LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN BECAUSE I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO BEAR IT!**

(6:49) **Better?**

(6:49) _A little._

(6:50) **Good.**

(6:50) **So, how are you feeling now?**

(6:51) _Really tired, but except that I’m fine._

(6:51) **Good, good.**

(6:52) _And how’s it there? Did you win Mario Kart this time?_

(6:53) **Moonyyyy**

(6:53) **Nobody beats me. I’M THE ULTIMATE MARIO KART STAR!**

(6:54) _You lost, didn’t you?_

(6:55) **… maybe.**

(6:55) _Next time you’ll win. I’m sure._

(6:56) **Of course I win!**

(6:56) _Oh, my mother is shouting at me for staring at my phone for too long._

(6:57) _Bye Padfoot._

(6:57) **Bye Moony.**

 

SATURDAY

(2:21) **HELLO MOONYPIE!**

(2:22) **WHAT A LOVELY DAY TO BE AWAKE!**

(2:23) _What a lovely day to be asleep, you mean._

(2:23) **NO NO! IT’S A LOVELY DAY TO WATCH WORMTAIL DANCE.**

(2:24) _Padfoot, you’re drunk and I want to sleep. So let me sleep._

\---

(7:38) _Good morning Padfoot!_

(7:39) **No.**

(7:39) _Yes it is! Look outside! The sky is blue, there is a sun! A lovely day to get up early!_

(7:40) **I deserve this, I guess.**

(7:41) _Yes, you do._

(7:42) **Please forgive me and let me sleep! Prongs is going to wake me in an hour, so I’ll need all the sleep I can get.**

(7:42) _Why?_

(7:43) **We have a big game next week and we need all the practice we can get. Although I’m sure we’re going to win. Prongs is the best Captain we can have.**

(7:43) _I’ll let you sleep then. Goodnight._

(7:44) **Goodnight Moons.**

(7:44) **Go Lions.**

\---

(16:19) **I can’t feel my legs anymore.**

(16:19) **Prongs is a horror.**

(16:20) _But you’re going to win your game._

(16:20) **Only if I can move my legs again by then.**

(16:21) _You could crawl?_

(16:21) **You know you have to hit the ball with your feet?**

(16:22) _Really? Now I understand why Alice was yelling at me even though I scored._

(16:22) **You play too?**

(16:23) _No._

(16:23) _Alice forced me once and after that I couldn’t walk for five days._

(16:24) **At least you tried.**

(16:25) _When Alice wants you to do something, you do it. She’s scary._

(16:26) **I’ll protect you next time.**

(16:26) _Nobody has a change against Alice. Not even you._

(16:27) **Don’t underestimate me, Moony.**

(16:28) _Correction: especially you._

(16:28) **But I’ll fight for our love, Moonsy.**

(16:29) _I’m sorry. I prefer someone who can win with Mario Kart._

(16:30) **HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL?**

(16:30) _I’M SORRY! I JUST CAN’T TRUST YOU AFTER YOUR CHEATING!_

(16:32) **But think about the kids! We can’t damage them with a divorce!**

(16:32) **How are we going to explain it to them?**

(16:33) _You should have thought about that before you chose Prongs over me._

(16:34) **It won’t happen anymore. Prongs and I are done.**

_\---_

(18:11) _Can you tell me a story?_

 (18:14) **Sure. But, eh…**

(18:15) _Yes?_

(18:16) **Texting won’t make it any better.**

(18:16) _You could…_

(18:17) _Call me maybe? Only if you don’t mind._

(18:17) **Oh sure. You’re sure you’re okay with it?**

(18:18) _Yes, yes._

[ **Calling Moony** ]

_“Eh, hi?”_

**“Hi Moony.”**

_“Hey Padfoot. You sound exactly like I imagined.”_

**“You sound tired.”**

_“I am. I need sleep.”_

**“I can go away and let you sleep?”**

_“No, no. Please stay. Can you- can you talk to me until I sleep?”_

**“Of course I can. So let me tell the story of how I painted the car of the Headmaster pink. Are you comfortable?”**

_“Thank you Padfoot. I am.”_

**“So it all started on a sunny Sunday. Prongs and I had just  come to live in our apartment-“**

_“And you said you and Prongs were done. You even live together.”_

**“No interrupting Moony.”**

_“Okay, okay, I’m quiet.”_

**“As I’ve just said: Prongs and I had just moved in and after a whole day of moving furniture we were too lazy to cook, so we ordered a pizza. But our pizza would never arrive. We waited and waited, but no pizza. The next day we noticed the pizza-box our neighbors had and we were sure it was our box. But as two – three if you count Wormtail – first years, we knew no one would notice us, so we decided to do something so people would remember us. And that was when we saw the old car of the Headmaster. That thing could definitely use a little paint, so our prank was set. We bought some pink paint and painted his car that night. It was awesome. It looked much better and even the Headmaster was happy. And that’s how we became master-prankers – and after that we always got our pizza.**

**Are you still awake?”**

**“Good night Moony. Sweet dreams.”**

[ **Call disconnected** ]


	4. Chapter 4

SUNDAY

(9:45) _Can you move your legs again?_

(10:12) **No.**

(10:13) _That’s unfortunate._

(10:14) **You’re laughing, right?**

(10:14) _I would never laugh about you, my sweet pumpkin._

(10:15) _But yes._

(10:15) **Of course you wouldn’t, little cupcake.**

(10:16) _Thank you for calling me yesterday._

(10:16) **No problem.**

(10:17) **I liked it. Maybe we could do it again some day?**

(10:17) _I would like that._

(10:18) **Me too.**

(10:18) **He, Wormtail is back. Let’s see if I can get him to bring me food.**

(10:21) **Update: he told me to go get it myself and walked away.**

(10:21) **He will feel my wrath.**

(10:22) _Be sure to hide the body._

(10:23) **Moony, what do you think? I ALWAYS hide the bodies.**

(10:23) **I’m not an amateur.**

(10:24) _Ha, I KNEW you were the serial killer._

(10:25) **Maybe we can become a team?**

(10:25) **Moony and Padfoot, the most feared criminals on this earth.**

(10:26) _I’m already number one._

(10:26) **Not for long anymore…**

(10:27) _If you want to threaten me, get in line._

(10:27) **Wow wait. Who’s threatening you?**

(10:29) **Tell me and I’m going to punch them into hospital!**

(10:30) **Nobody threatens Moony!**

(10:31) _Padfoot, calm down. Nobody is threatening me._

(10:31) _Except Alice now, because I was supposed to spend time with her._

(10:32) _I’m sorry, the big boss is calling._

(10:32) _Bye Padfoot._

(10:33) **Ah good.**

(10:33) **But if they do threaten you, tell me. I’ll defend you.**

(10:34) **Bye Moony.**

\---

 (14:16) _Hurt Moony and I’ll kill you. I promise you that._

(14:18) **?? Moony?**

\---

(14:43) _Sorry, that was Alice who stole my phone._

(14:44) _I had to tell her who I was texting because, as she said ‘I have no other friends beside her and Frank.’_

(14:47) **She didn’t react well?**

(14:49) _No, no, it was fine. First she asked if you weren’t a serial killer and when I confirmed that you are indeed a serial killer, she was like: it’s your life. Go do whatever you want. He sounds hot._

(14:50) **Did she read our conversation?**

(14:50) _A bit, unfortunately. I took my phone back as soon as I realized that. I even moved._

(14:51) **You moved?? Then it must be really important for you.**

(14:52) _What do you think?_

(14:53) **Yes, you’re right. Of course I’m important.**

(14:53) _Mum’s calling. Gotta go._

(14:54) **Later Moony.**

\---

(20:24) _Oh my god, Alice and I are forced to write an apology-letter._

(20:25) **What did you do?**

(20:26) _Our parents think it’s a good idea to go to a meeting for terminal ill teenagers. So we can cheer each other up or something._

(20:27) _And, well, Alice and I had decided not to befriend the other people because they are going to die anyway and for some reason our comments to each other are not appreciated._

(20:28) **You’re too badass for this world.**

(20:29) _I know. So now I’m writing an apology-letter for Danny._

(20:31) _“Dear Danny. I’m sorry for the things eye said. I see now that what I did is imposseyeball to forgive, but I hope you can. You have no eye-dea how sorry I am.”_

(20:32) **Let me guess: he has something with his legs?**

(20:33) _You get it._

\---

(21:12) _Goodnight Padfoot._

(21:15) **Goodnight Moony.**

 

MONDAY 

(12:11) **HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU I LOVE LILY?**

(12:12) _No?_

(12:13) **Well, then I tell you now.**

(12:14) _Who’s Lily?_

(12:14) **Prongs’ girlfriend.**

(12:15) **Remember when I got send away by my teacher?**

(12:15) _Of course I do. I mean, crop tops._

(12:16) **Exactly, my crop top. Well, she is kinda his favorite student.**

(12:16) **So today she showed up in the shortest crop top she could possibly find.**

(12:17) **And he couldn’t send her away, because the rules didn’t forbid it.**

(12:17) **She and Prongs actually checked the rules.**

(12:18) _She sounds like a keeper._

(12:18) **Nah, that’s Prongs’ part of the job description.**

(12:19) _Let me guess: he finds here quite a catch?_

(12:20) **That one is new! Don’t tell him though. I’m finally used to the “she has the key to my heart,” and the “I just want to run laps… around her heart.”**

(12:22) _Aww, is little Padfoot jealous?_

(12:24) **No, they just belong together, but unfortunately Prongs tells me that a little bit too often.**

(12:25) **Oh hey, Minny is here. Goodbye Moons.**

(12:25) _Bye Pads._

TUESDAY

(17:46) **Help.**

(17:48) _What’s wrong?_

(17:48) **I need to cook, but…**

(17:49) _You don’t know how to cook?_

(17:49) _As in, you live alone for years and still don’t know how to cook?_

(17:50) **No no, I’m an excellent cook. Don’t doubt that.**

(17:51) **I just can’t text you while cooking.**

_[Calling Padfoot]_

_“Is this easier?”_

**“Lots. So, how’s your day been?”**

_“Well, I’ve mostly been sleeping today.”_

**“That sounds like a better day than mine.  I’m just back from detention with Minny. I didn’t know there could be that many fills to sort in a school.”**

_“Maybe they made some just for you to sort?”_

**“Ha, I think they did. Most of them contained my or Prongs’ name though. So maybe it’s a bit my fault there are so many.”**

_“They cloned you?”_

**“Well, no, although it’s a good plan. I mean, more of me, who wouldn’t want that?”**

_“I’m not allowed to raise my hand now, ain’t I?”_

**“No.”**

_“Sorry, I still did it.”_

**“Mean Moony. Oh the doorbell rings. That must be the pizza.”**

_“You weren’t cooking, were you?”_

**“Nope, but it was a good excuse to call you. It was about time the pizza arrived. I’m hungr- Reg?”**

**[Call disconnected]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is _italics_  
>  Sirius is **bold**  
>  James is regular
> 
> This is going to be such an anticlimax I'm afraid.

WEDNESDAY

(14:23) Um, hi Moony. It’s Prongs here. Have you heard from Padfoot today?”

(14:24) _Hi Prongs. No I haven’t. Is something wrong?_

(14:24) I don’t  know actually. He’d disappeared yesterday and he doesn’t answer my texts or calls.

(14:25) I’m worried something happened. According to Lils he hasn’t showed up in any class.

(14:26) _He had a visitor yesterday. We were calling when he suddenly hung up. Maybe he’s with his visitor?_

(14:26) _He called him… Reg?_

(14:27) Fuck, that’s bad.

(14:27) What do you know about his situation?

(14:28) _Not much actually. Just that he’s a student._

(14:29) Don’t tell him that I told you, but he has some trouble with his parents. That Reg, his brother, suddenly shows up doesn’t mean something well.

(14:30) He’s probably somewhere getting into trouble. That’s his way of coping with stuff.

(14:31) Could you try to text him? Maybe he’ll answer you.

(14:31) _I’ll try._

(14:32) Thanks mate.

\---

(14:34) _Padfoot?_

(14:39) **Yes?**

(14:40) _You’re okay? Prongs is really worried about you._

(14:41) **Yes I am.**

(14:42) **I guess.**

_[Calling Padfoot]_

_“You’re sure?”_

**“Yeah, it’s just… All my life I’ve heard that I’m a disgrace, that I shame the family. You know why I choose to study Art? Because they told me I couldn’t.**

**And now Reg shows up to tell me that Mother says that she’s done with my bullshit and that I have one final change to come back and do what they wanted me to do.**

**Heck, he almost begged me to come back! Things are worse home since I left. But what- what if they’re right? I couldn’t even protect my little brother from my own family. What if I’m not capable of- of doing things my way? What if- What if I’m really as worthless and weak as they told me?”**

_“I don’t know anything about your family but they sound stupid if they tell you you’re worthless. I mean, look at everything you’ve done without them. You gained the respect of your building in your first week of college, you found a friend who really cares about you and who probably even stole my phone number for situations like this._

_You’re a great person, Padfoot. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”_

**“Sirius.”**

_“Yes, I’m serious. Of course I am.”_

**“That’s not- that’s not what I meant. My name, it’s Sirius.”**

_“Oh. I’m Remus.”_

**“I think I should head back to my dorm. Prongs is probably really worried. Thank you Remus.”**

_“It’s okay. I’m glad I could help. And Sirius?”_

**“Yes?”**

_“Crying is punk rock too.”_

_[Call disconnected.]_

_\---_

(15:23) _He’s okay. He’s heading back now._

(15:24) Thanks mate. You’ve no idea what he’s like when he is in one of these moods.

(15:24) _I’m just happy I could help._

 

FRIDAY

(8:42) **Rise and shine, honey! It’s my final day of freedom!**

(8:43) _What have you done?_

(8:44) **Nothing really. But after we’ve slayed those Snakes, Prongs will not let us do anything with the Cup that close.**

(8:45) **And why do you automatically assume I’ve done something?**

(8:46) _I’ve got my reasons…_

(8:46) _Oh, yeah, your big match is tomorrow, right?_

(8:47) **Yeah, you should totally come.**

(8:47) _Do you wear shorts?_

(8:48) **Definitely.**

(8:48) _Crop tops and shorts. It’s getting better._

(8:49) **Don’t forget my man bun.**

(8:50) **And for your information: my hair isn’t the only thing that’s long ;)**

(8:51) _Well, actually, that’s a lie._

(8:51) _Midget._

(8:52) **Fight me.**

(8:52) _Sorry, I don’t fight with little children._

(8:54) **If we’ll ever meet, I won’t hesitate to strangle you.**

(8:55) _Can you even reach my neck?_

(8:56) **I will make sure I can.**

(8:56) _You’re bringing a ladder?_

(8:58) **If that’s what helps me to achieve my goal, yes.**

(8:58) _Goal, neck, what’s the difference?_

(8:59) **There isn’t.**

(9:00) _You can’t both reach them, you mean?_

(9:00) _Anyway, college is starting._

(9:01) _See ya, Pads._

(9:02) **You’re following classes at the moment? Isn’t that too much so soon after treatment?**

(9:03) _There is a lot possible with online classes ;) like staying in bed is one of the benefits._

(9:04) **You’re not even out of bed? Show-off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is **bold**  
>  Remus is _italics_

SATURDAY

(3:43) **So, I was thinking, how do tall people like you sleep when the blanket can’t cover you from your shoulders to your toes.**

(3:46) _Dude. It’s_

(3:47) _FUCKING 4 O’CLOCK IN THE MORNING._

(3:48) _Leave me alone._

(3:49) **So you can’t sleep?**

(3:50) **Is it because of the blanket?**

(3:51) _I’m not even going to answer that. Night Sirius._

\---

(11:24) _Good luck today._

(11:25) **Thank you.**

(11:26) **Although we’re not gonna need it. We’re the best.**

(11:27) _Go Lions._

(11:27) **Exactly.**

(11:28) **How do you know that?**

(11:29) _You said it last time, so I figured it was your team._

(11:30) **You’re too smart for this world.**

(11:31) _I know._

(11:32) **Your modesty suits you.**

(11:33) **Prongs is calling. Time to show. Bye Moons.**

(11:33) _Bye Pads. Win for me, tiger._

(11:34) **Of course I will.**

\---

(13:40) **WE DID IT!**

(13:40) **WE WON!**

(13:41) **THE CUP IS ALMOST OURS!**

(13:46) _For some one who was really sure they would win, you sound really happy._

(13:47) _But congratulations._

(13:48) **Of course we would win. We’re the best. BUT WE WON!**

(13:48) **So now it’s… PARTYTIME!**

(13:49) _Have fun and…_

(13:49) _Don’t drink too much. Prongs will kill you probably._

(13:50) **You don’t tell me how to live my life!**

(13:52) _But if you’re getting slaughtered by Prongs, I’m a witness now._

(13:53) _So warning you is completely for my own sake._

(13:54) **Aww, does little Moonykins care too much about me?**

(13:54) _No._

(13:55) **Yes, you dooo.**

 

SUNDAY

(14:43) **You were right.**

(14:45) _Told you._

(14:46) **I think Prongs is trying to murder his whole team.**

(14:47) **Can you save me?**

(14:48) _I can, but if I will…_

(14:49) **Of course you will. Who will otherwise text you instead of doing other stuff, like listening to Marls’ totally not angry rant about her sweet girlfriend who’d apparently stolen a key to her house, so Marls’ birthday gift was only symbolic, but Marls didn’t know that.**

(14:50) _Alice._

(14:50) _Frank._

(14:51) _Maybe Prongs if I ask him nicely? It’s his fault you’re not able to do that anymore._

(14:52) **Nah, Prongs is too busy hiding the bodies to text you.**

(14:53) _I could help him._

(14:53) **So you’re willing to help him, but you don’t want to be my partner in crime? That’s hurting my feelings.**

(14:54) _Of course I’m willing to help him. I’m a witness anyway, so I better join him before I turn into his next victim._

(14:55) _If you can’t beat them, join them, right?_

(14:56) **So the secret of earning your loyalty is threatening you?**

(14:57) _If you put it that way: yes._

(14:58) **That information might be handy some day.**

(14:59) **Oh, Dorcas is calling Marls now. It’s getting interesting here.**

(14:59) **“It ruined my gift.”**

(15:00) **“Yes, yes, of course you’re always welcome here. That’s not what I meant.”**

(15:01) **“You can stay as long as you want. Oh, you don’t want to leave anymore? Stay then.”**

(15:02) **“I love you too. No, no, I love you more. I love you the most.”**

(15:03) _They sound like Alice and Frank._

(15:04) **I feel your pain.**

(15:05) **But see it on the bright side. Marlene is distracted now so she’s not trying to steal my phone.**

(15:06) **Oh hey, Wormtail is here!**

(15:07) _Hello Wormtail. Run before it’s too late._

(15:07) **It’s already too late.**

(15:08) **He’s lost a bet so now he has to serve me.**

(15:08) _I feel sorry for him._

(15:09) **Don’t. He has the honor to serve me.**

(15:09) _Correction: I feel really sorry for him._

(15:09) **He brought me a beer, though.**

(15:10) _You’re just spoiled._

(15:10) **I know. What do you expect otherwise from a guy who lived in a castle?**

(15:11) _You. Lived. In. A. Castle._

(15:11) _Why didn’t you mention that before?_

(15:12) _Your family owns a freaking castle!_

(15:12) **More, actually. I’m not sure how many.**

(15:13) _YOUR FAMILY OWNS MORE THAN ONE CASTLE?!?_

(15:13) _Dude, my room is just big enough for a bed and a bureau._

(15:14) _I probably need to marry you now, just for those castles._

(15:14) **In that case I’ve got some bad news: I’m disowned. You’re not getting the castles.**

(15:14) _Ow, I’m sorry._

(15:15) **Nah, it’s alright. But only marrying me for my castles?**

(15:15) _You weren’t supposed to find out yet, but yes._

(15:16) _What did you expect otherwise?_

(15:16) **My insanely good looks?**

(15:16) **My perfect personality?**

(15:17) _Your modesty?_

(15:17) **Exactly.**

(15:18) **Oh, Marls is done talking to Dorcas. See ya, Remus.**

(15:18) _See ya._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is **bold**  
>  Remus is _italics_  
>  James is regular

MONDAY

(11:29) _Help._

(11:29) _What do you get a friend for his birthday when you have like four hours to get it and only a supermarket to go to?_

(11:43) **Candy?**

(11:45) _He’s diabetic._

(11:45) **… candy?**

(11:46) _That’s not really helpfull._

(11:46) **I know.**

(11:47) **What else can I say? Give him a dog collar?**

(11:47) _He doesn’t own a dog._

(11:48) **Neither do I but that didn’t stop Prongs.**

(11:48) _I’m not even surprised anymore._

(11:49) _Let me guess: you’re even wearing it?_

(11:49) **You know the answer to that one… ;)**

(11:50) _I’m going to the store then I guess._

(11:50) _Pay attention in your classes!_

(11:51) **What do you think I’m normally doing in class?**

(11:52) _I’m not sure, but paying attention isn’t one of the things._

(11:52) **You know me too well.**

\---

(17:42) **Why does Prongs think it’s healthy to eat vegetables?**

(17:43) _I don’t know. Maybe because it is?_

(17:43) _We’re at a pizzaria._

(17:43) **Traitor.**

(17:44) **Maybe I should steal your pizza.**

(17:44) _Maybe you should. We have enough space._

(17:45) _And pizza._

(17:45) **In that case I’m definitely coming.**

(17:46) **I’ll wear my leather jacket. So look out for a handsome stranger in leather.**

(17:46)

(17:46) _I prefer you in this._

(17:47) **There is nothing there.**

(17:50) **Oh.**

(17:51) _You’re blushing, aren’t you?_

(17:51) **You’re capable of sending that in front of your friends without?**

(17:52) _Yes._

(17:52) **Liar.**

(17:52) _Okay, okay, I admit. Frank went to the bathroom and Alice is arranging a special meal for Frank in the kitchen. I’m all alone here._

(17:53) _Oh, not anymore. The pizza has arrived._

(17:53) **Enjoy your date with your pizza then.**

(17:54) _Of course I will._

\---

(22:46) _Guess who’s back in hospital._

(22:59) **You’re okay? What happened?**

(23:00) _Yeah I’m fine. There was someone smoking in the pizzeria and when I asked them to stop – as they weren’t even allowed to smoke there – they blew it in my face. My lungs didn’t appreciate that._

(23:01) **And now?**

(23:02) _Now I’m okay. Well, as much as possible. At least I can breathe again._

(23:02) _I just have to stay a few days to make sure everything is okay._

(23:02) _Night Padfoot._

(23:03) **Night Moony.**

 

TUESDAY

(10:46) **Goodmorning.**

(10:46) _Goodmorning Pads._

(10:47) **So, how are you doing?**

(10:47) _Well, apart from the fact they try to poison me with the breakfast, I’m good._

(10:48) _Seriously, who eats potatoes and broccoli for breakfast? While it’s still raw, even though that wasn’t planned?_

(10:49) _Can you bring me a pizza?_

(10:50) **You’re sure the pizza isn’t cursed?**

(10:50) _I don’t care. AS LONG AS I DON’T HAVE TO EAT THIS!_

(10:51) **I’m on my way to the store anyway, so yes, I can buy you pizza.**

(10:51) _And fries._

(10:58) _Was I too greedy? ;)_

(11:12) _Padfoot?_

(11:23) _Hello? Padfoot?_

\---

(11:28) Moony?

(11:29) _Hi?_

(11:30) Eh hi.

(11:30) This is Prongs. Again.

(11:31) I don’t want to make you worried, but Padfoot might be on his way to hospital.

(11:32) _That’s not really reassuring._

(11:32) _What happened?_

(11:33) He was texting you.

(11:33) And might be hit by a car.

(11:34) It’s nothing life-threatening!

(11:34) Just a broken bone probably.

(11:35) _Thanks for telling me, Prongs._

(11:35) No problem, mate.

**\---**

(18:24) _I’m bored. There’s nothing here to do._

(18:25) _And you don’t answer, BECAUSE YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR._

(18:25 _) HOW ON EARTH HAVE YOU MANAGED THAT?_

(18:33) _I have company now._

(18:34) _They have decided it would be a good idea to put another teenager in my room._

(18:34) _He’s asleep._

(18:35) _HIS PHONE KEEPS BUZZING._

(18:35) _How are you by the way? Nothing really bad?_

(18:41) _He’s snoring._

(18:41) _And his phone is buzzing again._

(18:42) _It’s almost like he’s getting my texts haha._

(18:42) _Oh wait…_

Remus lowered his phone and watched the sleeping boy next to him. Could it be…? No, the coincidence would be too big. Sirius didn’t live near him, so they would never share a hospital room. Although… he didn’t know where Sirius lived. He’d just assumed it wouldn’t be close to him.

He actually looked as Remus had imagined, except that he was even more handsome. Even while he was comatose he looked superior, like he still knew he was better than everyone else on this planet. He looked like a rebel, but in a good way. He looked capable of fighting the world on his own. Suddenly Remus understood why it didn’t work out with Sirius’ parents. He didn’t look like a person who was easily caged in a rich boy’s life.

Remus took his phone again. He was probably just imagining things because he might wanted it. He was so curious. He wanted to see Sirius, to talk to him face to face.

He didn’t know what they were to each other actually. Acquaintances? Friends? More than friends? No, probably not more than that, although it felt different for him. He wasn’t as flirtatious with his other friends. He wasn’t it in real life at all. Sirius would probably find him boring.

_[Calling Padfoot]_

The other boy’s phone started to buzz.

_[Call disconnected]_

The phone stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments!   
> From this point it won't be just texts anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments! 
> 
> I hate to do this (as I don't want to bother you) but I need your help. I usually don't do this, but I'm getting a bit desperate. I've got a bit of a selfish question, even though it's not for me, but it feels bad to ask.  
> I work at a riding school for people with disabilities (like DOWN, autism, anxiety disorders or for people with a physical disability like being in a wheelchair). We need to get our roof fixed, but there isn't a lot of money, so we took part in a competition. If we win, we can get our roof fixed.  
> So could you please vote for [deleted]? That would be really really really appreciated.  
> Update: I've deleted the link as the voting is over. Thank you all for voting! With your help we've won the competition. Thank you a lot!

STILL TUESDAY

(18:58) _HELP!_

(18:58) _CODE RED! CODE RED!_

(18:59) _HE’S HERE! IN MY ROOM!_

(18:59) _WHAT DO I DO!_

(19:00) Wait, pretty serialkiller is here?

(19:01) _Yes, that’s what I’m saying._

(19:01) _ALICE, WHAT DO I DO????_

(19:02) Talk to him. Flirt with him. Seduce him with your perfection.

(19:03) _You’re not helping, you know?_

(19:03) I know.

(19:04) But I’m serious. You’re totally in love with the guy. 

(19:05) _No, I’m not!_

(19:05) Oh?

(19:06) _I’ve never met the guy! I can’t fall in love with someone I’ve never met._

(19:07) But your situation is about to change. So that won’t be an excuse anymore.

(19:08) _I’ll find something else then._

(19:08) But still, Rem, you have a change to meet him! Use it! 

(19:08) Don’t be so shy. You can do this. I know you can.

(19:09) _No I can’t, but thank you for the moral support anyway._

(19:09) And if he’s really a serial killer, I’m invited to your funeral, right? ;)

(19:10) _ALICE!_

 

WEDNESDAY

“You’re sure?”

“Lily, look at those texts. How clear can you have it?”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“But why do you sound so panicking. Don’t you want to meet the guy?”

“Of course I want, Prongs! But not like this. I want it on my own conditions, and while both lying in a hospital isn’t definitely on my own conditions!”

 “Sst, guys, he’s waking up.”

“Come Lils, we leave them alone.”

When Remus opened his eyes, he saw a redhaired girl and a blackhaired boy leaving the room. A third one – the one who had been sleeping yesterday, the one who should be Sirius – was staring at him. It made Remus feel quite uncomfortable, like he was an animal in the zoo or something, but at the same time he was really excited. He was in the same room as Sirius!

“Hi?” Remus said after a long silence. He didn’t sound secure at all.

“Remus?” Remus nodded. “Oh wauw, I definitely didn’t expect this when I woke up. I had imagined our first meeting a lot different. With a lot less bandages. More…” Sirius waved helplessly with the arm that wasn’t stuck in bandages.

“More punkrock?”

“Exactly, more punkrock.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty disappointed there are no crop tops involved.”

Sirius turned red. “How can you say things like that without blushing?”

Remus smiled knowingly. “Oh trust me, I’m blushing. I’m just so pale you don’t see it. Nope, that’s a lie. It’s just pure talent.”

“You’re evil.”

“I know, I know. I _am_ evil.”

It was easy to talk to Sirius. It wasn’t weird or anything, it was just like their texts or phone calls. After a few minutes it felt like they had known each other for years and when the nurse took Remus for a few tests, both boys were disappointed they couldn’t talk more. The nurse was already joking they should split them up so they would at least sleep in the night.

\---

(13:23) Soooo….

(13:23) What’s he like?

(13:23) Can I meet him?

(13:24) Maybe I should stop by today?

(13:24) _No. You should definitely follow your classes and be very busy with homework._

(13:25) Don’t you want me to visit you?

(13:25) Don’t you love me anymore?

(13:26) _No._

(13:26) You’re a cruel man, Moony.

(13:27) _I know._

(13:27) _He’s great though. He’s like exactly as he sounds like._

(13:28) Just as hot?

(13:28) _Yes._

(13:28) Moony is in loveeee… Moony is in loveee…

(13:29) _No, I’m not._

(13:29) Yes you are. Just admit it.

(13:29) _Nope._

\---

Sirius would return to his home tomorrow and Remus would be alone again, even though Sirius had promised him to visit him. But not now. This moment they were both here, even though Sirius was asleep and Remus was almost asleep. It was almost midnight and Remus was just staring at the clock that was ticking the seconds away. He still couldn’t believe that it was Sirius – _Padfoot! -_ here. It was just surreal.

When the door of their room went open, Remus shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The nurse didn’t go away, as he heard the door close again but short after footsteps, so he opened his eyes a bit again. It wasn’t a nurse. Instead there was a boy standing next to Sirius. He looked like Sirius, but at the same time he was completely different.

They had the same cheekbones and the same dark hair, but while Sirius’ was long and he looked like he was ready to fight anyone who dared to disagree with him, was this boy’s hair short and perfect in model, and he looked like he didn’t bother to fight with anyone. Not because he couldn’t, but because the other wasn’t worth it. He was superior.

“What have you done?” the boy whispered. He even sounded superior, but at the same time he sounded quite desperate and lonely.

“Why did I have to hear you’re in hospital from Severus? Why wouldn’t I know this if he hadn’t been eavesdropping on Evans again? Why did we stop talking to each other and why are we still pretending that’s not true?

Can’t you come home? Mother will welcome you probably, but then you can’t wait any longer. She’s getting more angry every day-” The boy absently stroked his arm. “- and your time is almost passed. Come back home, Sirius. I- I miss you. Heck, I’ve never realized how much you’ve protected me all those years. I want our conversations back. When did we stop caring about each other and did we start hating each other?

I- I don’t know if I’m strong enough for everything. I can’t say no to Mother, but I can’t be the person they want me to be. I’m not brave like you were. I can’t get out like you did. You know, I hated you for leaving me behind like that, but now I understand. I would never have come with you, but you would have been destroyed there.

The boy stopped talking for a while and put something on the desk next to Sirius’ bed.

“Save me, brother, just like you’ve done for all those years. Help me.”

He turned around and walked away. Remus noticed a tear on his cheek. On Sirius’ desk lay a dog treat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is _italics_  
>  Sirius is **bold**  
>  Alice is underlined

THURSDAY

(10:12) **I got home safely.**

(10:12) _Congratulations._

(10:12) _You’re not hit by another car?_

(10:13) _O wait, you weren’t texting me this time._

(10:13) **Haha, very funny.**

(10:14) _I know._

(10:14) **Prongs was with me to make sure I paid attention this time.**

(10:15) _Good Prongs. He deserves a treat._

(10:15) **Can we keep him then?**

(10:16) _So you’ll pay him more attention than me?_

(10:16) _No._

(10:16) **Please? I promise I’ll feed him and walk with him.**

(10:17) _And after a week you get bored and it’s my job anyway. No mister, I know how this will go._

(10:17) **I’ll even do the dishes!**

(10:18) _You must be very passionate then._

(10:18) **I am.**

(10:19) _I’ve noticed._

(10:19) **I liked meeting you.**

(10:20) _Me too._

(10:20) **But let’s make a deal: next time we’re not meeting in a hospital.**

(10:21) _That sounds like a great idea._

(10:22) **I know. It’s my idea.**

(10:22) **I always have great ideas.**

(10:23) _I wouldn’t go that far actually._

(10:23) **I would fight that, but Prongs has just come in looking all serious, so I guess I’m busy.**

(10:24) _Serious or Sirius?_

(10:24) **I'm almost laughing.**

\---

(11:32) **OH MY GOD!**

(11:35) _What is wrong?_

(11:35) **PRONGS IS GETTING ENGAGED!**

(11:35) **AS IN: MY PRONGS, MY DEAR BABYPRONGS, IS GETTING MARRIED!**

(11:37) **HE’D JUST SHOWED ME THE RING AND HE’S GONNA ASK LILY TOMORROW!**

(11:37) **MY MAN IS GROWING UP!**

(11:38) _Congratulations Prongs._

(11:38) **He’s so nervous it’s almost funny.**

(11:39) _Almost?_

(11:39) **Yes almost.**

(11:40) **Lily has refused his advances for six years. Even though James is her soulmate, she’s capable of saying no because they’re only 19 and way too young to get married.**

(11:41) **Until she has said yes everything is possible.**

(11:41) _Wish him good luck from me then._

(11:42) **I will.**

\---

(14:45) _Alice is disappointed she couldn’t meet you._

(14:45) _She’s sitting next to me trying to force me to give my phone to her._

(14:46) _I’m not sure how much longer I can hold her off._

(14:46) _If I fail, it was nice to know you._

(14:47) _You will be remembered._

(14:54) **How dangerous is she?**

(14:55) _Too dangroasufkhj._

_[Calling Padfoot]_

**“You failed?”**

“Of course he did. No one has a chance against me.”

**“Well, hello then Alice.”**

“You even know my name and Rem doesn’t allow me to talk to you? Remus!”

**“Does he have reasons for that?”**

“Oh wait a second, I’ll put you on speaker as Remus is aggressively gesturing me to hand over the phone.”

_“I’m sorry, I tried to warn you. Don’t hit me, Al.”_

**“Do you need me to protect you?”**

“Yes!”

_“No!”_

**“You don’t want me to come? You hurt me, Moony.”**

_“That’s not- that’s…”_

“Of course you can come. If he says otherwise he’s lying. Anyway, tell me . Do you love Moony?”

_“Alice! And that’s exactly why I don’t want you two to be together. You don’t have to answer that, Pads. It’s just Alice being annoying. Don’t-”_

**“Yes I do.”**

“Ha, I told you, Rem!”

**“I mean, look at him. How can someone possible not care about him with his glasses, pale skin and oversized sweaters? He’s just an adorable puppy.”**

_“A puppy who’s going to bite a_ certain person _who’s sitting right next to him.”_

“That’s what I keep telling him but he doesn’t believe me when I say he’s cute and he should have more self-esteem because people actually are capable of liking him.”

_“I can hear you!”_

“Remus, get off me!”  

**“What’s going on there?”**

_“…”_

_“I got my phone back. Bye Padfoot.”_

**“By-”**

_[Call disconnected]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who's voted: thank you so much! <3 With your help we've won the competition. Thank you! I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is _italics_  
>  Sirius is **bold**  
>  James is regular

STILL THURSDAY

(19:34) _Sorry about Alice. She has no boundaries._

(19:38) **It’s okay. I’m friends with Prongs and Wormtail. I’m used to things like that.**

(19:39) _Help me remind then that we’ll never introduce them to each other._

(19:40) _For our own safety._

(19:40) **That sounds like a great plan.**

(19:41) _But…_

(19:43) **Yes?**

(19:45) _I have to ask you this, even though it’s probably a very bad idea: did you mean your words?_

(19:46) **Which words exactly? ;)**

(19:46) _Oh never mind. Forget it._

(19:47) **Yes Moony. I meant every single one of them.**

(19:47) **Well, not that you hurt me, but you know what I mean.**

(19:48) _Oh._

(19:48) **Yeah.**

(19:49) _And now?_

(19:49) **Now it’s the moment that you’ll declare your undying love for me too.**

(19:50) **Only if you want of course. Don’t be forced by me. We can continue like we’ve started.**

(19:50) **Like a bunch of idiots and friends.**

(19:51) _But you feel like more than a friend._

(19:51) _Am I ruining everything now by saying that?_

(19:51) **Not more than I’ve already done by admitting I meant my words.**

(19:52) _So… what do we do now?_

(19:52) **To be honest, I have no idea.**

(19:53) _I mean, you’re definitely more than a friend for me. I’m not sure if I love you already, but I definitely like you, you know?_

(19:53) **Yeah, I know. I feel exactly the same.**

(19:54) **So, what do you think about a meeting?**

(19:54) _Like a date?_

(19:54) **If you want, yes. We both feel the same way about each other, so why not?**

(19:55) **But if you don’t want to, we’ll make it a meeting between two friends and ignore today forever.**

(19:55) _No, no. A date sounds great._

(19:56) **Good.**

(19:56) _Good._

 

FRIDAY

(11:01) _How’s Prongs doing?_

(11:09) **He’s really nervous. It’s a good thing Lils isn’t here already so he can first calm down a bit.**

(11:09) **He looks like he’s ready to jump out of the window or wrestle with sharks.**

(11:09) **Anything but doing this.**

(11:10) _So, what’s his plan?_

(11:11) **He wants me to go to class, take Lily with me after that to the lake where they had their first date and leave them then.**

(11:12) **Hé, it’s 11:11. Make a wish.**

(11:12) **Oh, too late.**

(11:12) _That’s quite romantic actually._

(11:12) **Yeah, Prongs is a romantic idiot.**

(11:13) **And Lily loves it.**

(11:13) **But if I get detention today he will murder me probably.**

(11:13) **So I gotta go to my class.**

(11:14) **Bye Moony**

(11:14) _Bye Padfoot. Wish Prongs good luck from me._

\---

(17:25) **She said yes.**

(17:26) _Congratulations._

(17:26) **They’re gonna celebrate it tomorrow with everyone. You want to join?**

(17:26) _It’s their party. I don’t want to ruin that._

(17:27) **Everyone’s with someone. Even Wormtail takes his girlfriend Mary.**

(17:27) _So, like a date?_

(17:27) **Yeah, if you want that.**

(17:28) _They don’t mind?_

(17:28) **Nah, of course not.**

(17:28) **They’ll be too busy with each other anyway.**

(17:29) _Well if they don’t mind…_

(17:29) _I’ll be out of hospital tomorrow so I guess I can make it._

(17:30) **Great! We’ve booked at 18.30 at Sketch.**

(17:30) _Sketch? SKETCH?_

(17:31) _YOU’RE FREAKING GOING TO SKETCH?_

(17:31) _HOW EXPENSIVE IS THAT PLACE? 200 OR SOMETHING?_

(17:31) **165 per head actually.**

(17:32)   _You call that normal?_

(17:32) **Prongs’ fault. He wanted it.**

(17:33) **But hé, he will pay.**

(17:33) _Nope, I can’t let him pay for me._

(17:33) _Sorry Sirius, but I can’t come._

(17:34) **Please?**

(17:34) _No, it’s way too expensive._

\---

(17:37) **Moony doesn’t want to come.**

(17:38) Why not?

(17:38) **He finds it too expensive. He doesn’t want you to pay that for him.**

(17:39) I’ll talk to him.

\---

(17:39) Hey Moony

(17:40) _Hey Prongs. Congratulations on your engagement._

(17:40) Thank you.

(17:41) Why are you not coming tomorrow?

(17:41) _Because I can’t expect you to pay for me and I don’t have the money to pay for it myself._

(17:42) It’s okay. I’m the one who’s inviting you. I’m paying.

(17:42) _But it’s a lot of money._

(17:43) Yeah, but it’s a special occasion.

(17:43) If it makes you feel any better: actually my parents are paying. They have enough money.

(17:43) _You’re all pretty rich, aren’t you?_

(17:44) Only the relatives. We’re just poor students. My parents are quite rich and I’m gonna heritage it eventually, but not yet.

(17:44) We’re nothing compared to Sirius’ family though.

(17:45) _Yeah, I’ve heard._

(17:45) So, you’re coming?

(17:46) _Uh, I guess?_

(17:47) _I’m just not used to spending that amount of money. We’re not that wealthy at home. You know, with expensive medicines and stuff. I could eat like a lifetime of it and you’re just spending it in one evening for someone you’ve seen only once. It’s just unreal._

(17:47) Great, then we’ll see you tomorrow.

\---

(17:47) _Prongs is forcing me to come._

(17:48) **I know.** **Good boy.**


	11. Chapter 11

SATURDAY

(12:22) _What do I need to wear?_

(12:23) **Anything that makes you comfortable.**

(12:23) _No, really, it’s a serious problem. I don’t own a suit or anything._

(12:24) **A serious or Sirius problem? ;)**

(12:24) _Shut up. You know what I mean._

(12:25) **I’m sorry.**

(12:25) **Or not? ;)**

(12:26) **Just wear something you like. We’re not gonna make it formal. I’m considering my leather jacket.**

(12:26) _Not your crop top? That disappoints me._

(12:27) **Well, now you mention them…**

(12:27) **You really want to see my crop top, don’t you?**

(12:27) _I’ve heard so many stories. They’re practically famous. Of course I want to see them._

(12:28) **We can arrange that. Maybe not today, but next time…**

(12:28) _Are you bribing me?_

(12:28) **Maybe.**

(12:29) **Is it working?**

(12:29) _That depends on the person inside._

(12:30) **You want to see me?**

(12:30) _No, that’s not what I meant. I want to see them without you in it._

(12:31) **You can help me get out…**

(12:31) _Tempting._

(12:32) _Someone has to save that poor crop top._

(12:32) **You’re a true hero, Remus.**

(12:33) _I know_

_\---_

Remus was nervous. As in, he was so nervous he preferred anything above this, but at the same time he really wanted this. It was a bit unrational. After all, he had met Sirius. He even had met James and Lily. But this time it was different. He was going to meet all of them in a restaurant that was way too expensive. And, the biggest difference, he was Sirius’ date and not just a friend or a stranger.

What if he did something stupid and Sirius would realize this was a very bad idea? Or what if Sirius’ friends wouldn’t like him? They didn’t know him that well and they would realize soon enough Remus didn’t belong in the higher classes. Sirius had told him of course to wear what he wanted, but he couldn’t show up in a jumper.

While he was standing in front of his closet his mother walked in. “What are you doing, sweetheart?” she asked. Hope Lupin was the kind of woman who was always smiling, especially around Remus. When he was younger, it had comforted him, knowing there was someone who believed in him, but as he was growing up, he had started to realize her eyes weren’t smiling like her lips did. His illness was slowly tearing her apart too. No mother should be able to survive her own child.

“Oh, eh, nothing,” he answered her. She didn’t believe him of course, but sat down on his bed and invited him with a tap to follow her.

“Why don’t you take a deep breath and then tell me why you’re so nervous?”

It wasn’t until he forced himself to relax that he noticed he was actually stressed. “I- uh- sorta have a date tonight?”

Hope’s smile became a bit brighter and Remus immediately regretted telling her. She was even worse than Alice if she wanted to know something. “Who are they? Do I know them?”

Remus didn’t even try not talking. She wouldn’t stop asking anyway. “Do you remember that boy last week in the hospital? His name is Sirius.” When Remus had come out as biseksual, both his parents had instantly accepted it. But still, this was the first time he was actually dating a boy, so he was actually a bit nervous about her reaction, even though she had told him plenty of times she didn’t mind.

“I definitely understand why,” she said, moving her eyebrows suggestively. She reminded him of Alice again. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign.

“Mom!”

She laughed. “Just relax, okay? It’s all gonna be alright and you’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“But what do I wear?”

“What about that sweater you’ve got for Christmas? It matches your eyes.”

“But it’s pretty formal so I can’t wear sweaters. Heck, I’m not even sure if it’s a date as he invited me to celebrate his friend’s engagement with him.” He wasn’t feeling any better by her presence but still felt rather sick.

“Language Remus.” She smiled like she didn’t care actually. “You’ve grown so much. Maybe we’ll find something for you in your father’s closet.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But I've finally managed to write something, so here is a short update. The next update will come in a few days, as I'm almost done writing it, but it was better to split it.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! <3

(18:27) _I’m almost there._

The knot in Remus’ organs seemed to get a bit tighter every step he took. Only two streets and he would be there.

(18:28) **Great, I’ll see you in a few minutes then.**

Sirius responded immediately. It was comforting but at the same time it made this all real. He felt stupid in his father’s clothes. They were a bit too big for him, but his mother had assured him he looked so stunning. He was surprised she hadn’t taken any pictures actually.

By the time Remus had arrived at the restaurant, he was almost ready to throw up. It will be alright, he told himself, but his body didn’t believe him. How could he be so nervous? It was just diner, okay?

“I’m here for-” he started to tell the waiter, but he stopped. He didn’t know Sirius’ last name. Or James’. He suddenly felt he didn’t belong here. The waiter was watching him impatiently and he was so aware of his a bit too shabby clothes for this place. Maybe he should return home and tell Sirius he wasn’t feeling well. He wasn’t, right?

“Moony!” he heard an excited voice in his ear. “You’re here!”’  He felt two arms around him, almost crushing him.

“Sirius, I need to breath,” he told the other boy laughing. He noticed some disgusted looks around him.

“Come, the others are already here.” So he was late? Before he could start to worry about another detail that would make him look bad, Sirius had taken him with him to a table where several people of their age were chatting. “Guys, this is Moony,” he said in general before sitting down. Remus noticed the seats next to Sirius were already taken. Apparently Sirius didn’t mind.

“Eh, hey?” he said. He felt like an animal in a zoo and wanted to sit down as quick as possible. The problem was that he had to walk to the other end of the table for that.

“Hey Remus,” the girl he recognised as Lily said. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Congratulations,” he said. That was the reason he was here, right?

“Come on guys, just move a chair. We can’t keep Padfoot’s date apart from him,” James said, gesturing at his friend.

“Better not. Or we’ll be hearing his whining all night,” the blonde girl next to Sirius said. Sirius stomped her arm and she just laughed. “Oh, I’m Marlene by the way,” she introduced herself. “And this perfect girl here-” She threw an arm around the girl next to her “-is Dorcas.”

Dorcas and Marlene were the last two to move, so Remus could finally sit down. “That is Peter and that is his girlfriend Mary,” Sirius completed the introduction. One of his hand crept to Remus’ under the table and took it. Remus hoped he wasn’t blushing, but probably was. He tried to hide it by stealing Sirius’ glass and taking a sip. It felt really good to hold Sirius’ hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some drama. I'm sorry.

The food was really good – for that price it had to be – and Remus had a great time. He could notice all the people around him cared about each other, but Sirius made sure Remus wasn’t left behind and pulled him into every conversation. He didn’t have to though. The others were just as social as Sirius and Remus had no difficulty to join their conversations. They weren’t his friends, but this evening they felt like it.

“Hmm look who’s here,” Remus heard an unfamiliar voice, but seeing the reactions of the others they knew the person the voice belonged to and they didn’t like this change.

“Isn’t it Potter with his little gang?” Remus didn’t like the look on the boy’s face. His hair was greesy and almost as long as Sirius’. But while it gave Sirius a rebellious look, it made the other boy look dirty.

“Snape, just leave us, okay?” James answered. Instead, the boy came closer.

“Do you have something to celebrate?” He noticed the ring on Lily’s finger. “Are you joining them, Evans?”

“Sev…” Lily sounded almost tired and sorry, and Remus was sure there was a history between all these people, especially as he saw how hostile everyone was suddenly looking. The joy he had felt a few minutes ago had disappeared.

“Look at that, guys. The Mudblood is getting married!” Snape shouted at some other people. They joined Snape and slowly the mood started to change. Where it was hostile first, it became murderous now. It wouldn’t take long before there would be some victims, and Remus wasn’t sure which side they would be from. Snape’s group seemed to be just as strong.

Remus recognised one of the people as the boy who had been in the hospital. Judging from the look on Sirius’ face, he wasn’t the only one.

“Stay away from my fiancée,” James said. He wanted to stand up, but Lily’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“It’s not worth it,” she said.

One of the girls of Snape’s group, a girl with black hair, a mean look  in her eyes and looks almost similar as Sirius, laughed. “Oh look at that. Potter is already obeying the Mudblood. Pathetic, don’t you think, Regulus?” Regulus seemed uncomfortable and mumbled some words that could be interpreted as an agreement. It pissed Sirius off, but by the look on the girl’s face, that had been her idea. Sirius stood up, and Remus took his hand to stop him from doing something stupid. That was a mistake.

“Are you that desperate that you need a _guy_ to love you? Can’t you find a girl? I definitely understand why your mother has disowned you.”

“Fuck off, Bella,” Sirius answered. Remus could see it hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

Bella, as the girl apparently was named, smiled a bit too kindly. She almost looked like a hunter, right before they would take down their prey. Remus didn’t like it. She was planning something. “Of course we will leave you. It’s not like _we_ want to be around people like _you_. Are you coming, Regulus? Let’s leave these faggots alone.”

Regulus hesitated.

“What? Do you want to call me some names too?” Sirius snapped.

James grabbed Sirius’ arm and wanted him to sit down again. “Leave it, Padfoot.”

Sirius struggled. “Yes, Regulus. Do you?” Bella asked the boy with a sly grin on her face. Regulus seemed only more uncomfortable. Sirius ignored her.

“Why are you with these people?” he asked Regulus. Regulus stared at the ground.

“They’re family.”

“So am I!”

Regulus slowly shook his head. “Are we? We haven’t been brothers for a very long time.” Remus knew this was somethinig private between the two, but he had no way to get out, just like all the other people here. Everyone looked away – even Bella and her gang – just to imagine they weren’t listening to every word the brothers said.

“But we can be again.”

“No Sirius. It’s too late for that.” He wanted to walk away, but Sirius grabbed his arm. Regulus flinched, as if it hurt him to be touched by Sirius – or maybe, just be touched. Sirius immediately released him, looking more hurt than ever. Regulus held his arm, as if it still hurt, and walked away. Snape, Bella and the others walked in another direction. Sirius seemed close to tears.

“Okay folks, dinner is over.” James said finally after a long silence. Everyone started to pack their bags. Sirius just stood there.

“You should follow him,” Remus said. He took Sirius’ hand again and squeezed it.

“Why? You heard him. We’re no brothers anymore.” He stayed silent for a while. “Maybe he’s right. All we do is fight. I’m not a part of that family anymore, so why would we still be?”

“Because he cares about you.” Remus knew everyone was still listening, especially James, who looked like he was ready to intervene and protect Sirius. Suddenly he wasn’t sure if James would still like him after this.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Yes, Pads, he does. He’s been to the hospital, you know? He needs you. He doesn’t admit it, but he needs you more than he even realizes. He needs his brother. He misses you.”

“That’s enough I guess,” James tried to stop Remus. Remus didn’t stop.

“Go to him, Sirius. You saw how he flinched when you took his arm-”

“See! He didn’t want to be touched by me!”

“I don’t think it was you that made him flinch. He kept touching his arm in the hospital too. I guess he’s hurt.” There was panic in Sirius’ eyes. “Go to him, please. At least try talking to him. He needs someone who protects him and you… you need your brother.”

Slowly Sirius walked in the direction where Regulus had disappeared. He looked like he had no idea what he was going to do.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” James said when Sirius was finally out of sight. “You don’t know their story. This is probably just going to hurt him. I hope you don’t take this personal, but as he’s also my brother, if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you.”

Remus sighed. “You’re a good friend, James. I appreciate your concerns, but it’s not necessary. I know I don’t know their story. But I know they need each other.”


	14. Chapter 14

SUNDAY

(2:23) **Can I call you?**

(2:25) **Oh wait, you’re probably sleeping.**

(2:25) **Nevermind then.**

(2:26) **Sweet dreams Remus.**

\---

(7:43) _Of course you can call me._

(7:44) _I’m awake and available now._

(7:45) **Thank you.**

(7:45) _Did I wake you up?_

(7:45) **No I was already awake.**

(7:46) **The couch isn’t that comfortable.**

(7:46) _The couch?_

(7:47) **Um, yeah. I might have slept on it.**

(7:47) _Why? Your bed is much more comfortable right?_

(7:48) **Yes. But… My bed is kinda used already.**

_[Calling Padfoot]_

_“Why?”_  

**“Well… that was why I wanted to call you. It’s been a rough night and Lily is with Prongs so I don’t want to disturb them.”**

_“I’m pretty sure he’s willing to talk to you.”_

**“Oh. Yeah. Um, then… I won’t bother you then.”**

_“Oh crap, that came out wrong. You’re not bothering me. If you want to talk about it, I’m here. It’s just… you’re not a burden, okay? Not to me and I’m pretty sure not to James. He cares about you. And so do I.”_

**“It’s just… I don’t know how he’s going to react.”**

_“What happened, Sirius?”_

**“I followed Reg, just as you told me. Just outside Sketch I caught up with him and made him stop. He was alone too, and we talked. For the first time in years we’ve actually talked to each other, just standing in an abandoned alley. He told me how bad Mother treated him and he even showed me the scars on his arm. And that wasn’t the worst spot he said. I- I couldn’t leave him behind! She was killing him!**

**So I took him with me. I don’t know what to do, Rem. It was just an impulsive action. He doesn’t belong here, but I couldn’t let him stay there. I’m- I’m panicking here. What should I do? What if I ruined everything for him? What if I destroyed his life?**

**I’m just a bloodtraitor. He had a life, a future as the heir. What if I stole that from him? I wouldn’t be able to bear that. I’m so lost.”**

_“Calm down, Pads. I’m here for you. It will be fine, okay? You’ll find a way. He’s strong, stronger than he seems. He is your brother after all. He will make it.”_

**“But-”**

_“No but. Trust me, Sirius. You two will make it happen. Nothing is impossible for you. Just tell James what happened. I’m sure he will support you, just as I do.”_

**“I’m scared, Remus.”**

_“I know, Pads, I know. But you can do it. I believe in you.”_

**“Thank you for… this. I needed this.”**

_“It’s okay. I’m here for you.”_

**[Call disconnected]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Remus_   
> **Sirius**   
>  Alice  
> James

STILL SUNDAY

(14:12) **Update: James, Peter and I just bought an extra bed.**

(14:15) _So Reg is staying?_

(14:16) **Yeah, James is forcing him.**

(14:16) _So James didn’t mind it?_

(14:17) **Nah, he didn’t.**

(14:17) **And no, you can’t say ‘I told you so!”**

(14:17) _I told you so._

(14:18) _You were too late. I had already hit send._

(14:18) **Reg wasn’t really happy about it though. At least that’s what he said.**

(14:19) _Why not?_

(14:19) **He was planning to go home. But James wouldn’t let him.**

(14:19) **He knows our mother too well.**

(14:20) **But I think he’s actually quite glad we didn’t give him a choice. Now it wasn’t his decision to make. I guess he wanted to follow my path and leave everything behind, but was just too scared.**

(14:21) **So now he sleeps in my room.**

(14:21) _I’m happy for you two._

(14:22) **Now we’re already talking about people in my room: can you give me a second chance? I know I’ve ruined our date, so can we, maybe, if you want, do it again?**

(14:22) _A second first date you mean?_

(14:23) **Yeah.**

(14:23) _That sounds great._

(14:24) **Good.**

(14:24) **Prongs is yelling at me.**

(14:24) _What did you do this time?_

(14:25) **I should be preparing for practice, but I’m texting you. I’m going to blame it on you.**

(14:25) _Of course you’re going to do that._

(14:26) **I quote Prongs now: “Remus is too innocent. It’s still your fault, wanker.”**

(14:26) _Yessss, I’ve tricked another person in believing I’m innocent._

(14:27) **But you can’t trick me. I know you’re evil.**

(14:27) _I wasn’t even trying. But tell Prongs I take full blame for this._

(14:28) _And that I’m definitely not sorry._

(14:28) _You’re mine now._

(14:30) **His answer was trowing a pillow at my head. It was actually meant for you, but I was easier to hit.**

(14:31) **Look what I have to endure for you.**

(14:31) _Aww, poor Paddykins. Is your hair now muffled?_

(14:32) **Yes. And nobody touches my hair. Not even a pillow. I need revenge.**

(14:32) _I will revenge you then. Maybe. One day._

(14:33) **Good. But I really need to go to practice. We have the finale next Thursday and we really need to slay those Snakes.**

(14:33) **Bye Moony.**

(14:34) _Bye Pads._

 

MONDAY

(13:01) **Guess who doesn’t need to go to class?**

(13:02) _James?_

(13:02) **Haha, funny. You’re not mistaken though.**

(13:03) **Minny gave me free today. And she forced the other teachers to release the rest of the team.**

(13:03) _Why?_

(13:04) **Well, she’s the coach of our team and the finale is almost. And as Slytherin has won four years in a row, she’s determined to make sure that Gryffindor wins this time.**

(13:04) **So now we’re free of classes and homework for this week, so we can focus completely on winning.**

(13:04) **And she’s scary so every other teacher has listened to her and  has done everything she wants.**

(13:05) _She sounds passionate._

(13:05) **Yeah, she is. She couldn’t let Slughorn – Slytherin’s coach – have the cup for another year. He wasn’t really happy though that he had to let me skip classes. He just hates me.**

(13:06) _Just make it even worse by winning the cup._

(13:06) **Great plan.**

(13:06) _Of course it is._

(13:07) **Show-off.**

(13:07) _;)_

(13:07) **What do you say about coming to the game?**

(13:09) **Lily is there, so you’re not lonely, and maybe… you could meet Regulus?**

(13:09) _I’d love to._

(13:10) **Because of the shorts, huh?**

(13:10) _And the man bun. Don’t forget that._

(13:11) **I never forget my hair.**

(13:12) _Of course not._

(13:12) **So we have our date planned?**

(13:13) _I think so._

(13:13) _Should I wear something special? Like a colour or something?_

(13:14) **Well, it’s soccer, so there are no dresscodes. But don’t wear green. It’s the opponent’s colour. We play in red.**

(13:14) _Red it is then._

\---

(13:19) _AL!_

(13:20) REM!

(13:20) What’s wrong?

(13:21) _Can I borrow your red scarf thursday?_

(13:21) Sure. Why?

(13:22) _I’m going to Sirius’ soccergame and I don’t own anything red._

(13:22) Teamcolour?

(13:23) _Yeah._

(13:23) You really should put more effort in it. Only a scarf? You want to impress the boy, right?

(13:24) Oh, I have a condition when you want to borrow it: I want to know every single detail after it.

(13:24) _Of course you want._

(13:25) Maybe you should wear a t-shirt that says ‘Go pretty-serial-killer’?

(13:25) _Or not._

(13:26) Aww, Rems, why not? 

(13:27) _It’s our second first date. I don’t want to scare him._

(13:27) A date? And you only tell me about it now?

(13:27) SECOND? WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD ME? YOU’RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW, REMUS!

(13:28) _We’ve decided like fifteen minutes ago I’m coming._

(13:28) _And, uh, I kinda forgot to tell you? It wasn’t a succes. So now we’re doing it over again._

(13:29) Next time we’ll see each other – that is, in an hour as I’m going to your house as fast as possible – you will tell me everything.

(13:30) _Yes Alice. I will._

(13:31) Good boy. You deserve a treat. Maybe.

(13:32) Oh, now we’re talking about dogs: I have a red shirt you could borrow.

(13:32) Well, technically it’s Frank’s, but I kinda stole it.

(13:33) _Frank owns red?_

(13:34) Yeah, I forced him to buy it. It was a cute one, okay? It has a kitten on it.

(13:35) _Well, it’s almost a lion – their mascotte or something – so it’s okay I guess. And it’s red._

(13:35) **Great. Then I’ll bring it to you today. See ya!**

(13:36) _Bye!_

\---

(13:20) **James, I’m freaking out!**

(13:21) Why?

(13:21) **I asked Moony to watch the game.**

(13:22) **So now we have to win.**

(13:22) If that means you’re going to run even faster, I support you.

(13:23) But really, I’m happy for you you found him. He’s good for you.

(13:23) **Yeah, he’s great.**

(13:24) We’re going to slay those snakes, okay?

(13:25) And if we lose, I’ll let the whole team train every single day from then, so that we’ll win next year. Every single moment without classes will be used for training. We’ll train earlier, longer and harder.

(13:26) **Then I better make sure we’ll win. I can’t survive those training. I need my beautysleep.**

(13:26) No beautysleep for you, Black. Only refreshing sweat.

(13:27) **But I can’t survive without my beautysleep! What will become of the world if I’m no longer the brightest star of the universe? I have to live up my name, right?**

(13:27) You already have the biggest ego of the universe.

(13:28) **Arse.**


End file.
